Quint vs. Rovena
Polecam się wcześniej zapoznać z tym ''- Serek.- wyszeptał chrypliwy głos obrzydliwej, ledwie przypominającej człowieka istoty. Rovena stała na czymś w rodzaju podłogi, który umieściła w klatce piersiowej swojego Awatara Żalu. Tego samego Awatara którego sam widok terroryzował setki żołnierzy Federacji na różnych odcinkach frontu. Tego samego, w powłoce którego była teraz ogromnych rozmiarów dziura. Okopani wiele setek metrów dalej żołnierze Federacji wpatrywali się ze zdziwieniem. Póki co demoniczny smok radził sobie z Karmazynową Lady- dlaczego więc przestał atakować?! Quint przyjrzał się obrzydliwej istocie, która nie wzbudzała w nim niczego poza szczerą nienawiścią. A gdy się tak wpatrywał, dostrzegł, że jej oczy się zmieniają. Z czarno-czerwonego odcienia na moment, dosłownie sekundę, dało się zobaczyć blask dawnych, żywych oczu. Oczu które smok dobrze znał. Jego złość minęła. Pozostało niedowierzanie. - Fay?- spytał Serek. Kobieta zrobiła krok w tył, tak samo jak jej Awatar. Nie słyszała tego imienia od długiego czasu. - ''Czyli to jednak ty.- ''powiedziała członkini Błękitnej Krwi, odwracając wzrok. - C...co ty tu robisz?!- zakrzyknął Quint. Co prawda słyszał że jedna z osób która zaatakowała wcześniej miasteczko była w rzeczywistości Michelem, jego starym towarzyszem. Doszedł więc do logicznego wniosku że gdzieś może znaleźć Fay, jednak nie jako to monstrum! Smok momentalnie powrócił do swojego humanoidalnego rozmiaru i podleciał bliżej.- Fay, ja... Kobieta momentalnie wpadła w histerię. - ''NIE PODCHODŹ!- ''zakrzyknęła Rovena, a jej Awatar zamachnął się i uderzył. Quint w ostatniej chwili zdołał uniknąć trafienia. - Fay, daj spokój!- zakrzyknął Serek.- Porozmawiajmy! Rovena spojrzała na niego i teraz jej oczy były takie, jak przed wiekami. Smok jednak nie mógł cieszyć się z tej przemiany, gdyż widział w tym wzroku strach i niepewność. - ''T...to jakiś podstęp?- ''spytała. - Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś kto jest w stanie Cię podejść?- zaśmiał się smok. Rovena zaśmiała się, chociaż od razu zasłoniła sobie usta. Wydawała się być zszokowana, że nadal jest w stanie się z czegoś cieszyć. - ''Ale...wszyscy mnie nienawidzą.- ''powiedziała. Serek podrapał się po głowie. - A ja sądziłem że to Salai była w naszej paczce od dramatyzowania.- powiedział smok. - ''Nie rozumiesz!- ''zakrzyknęła członkini Błękitnej Krwi, a jej Awatar gwałtownie uniósł ręcę, niemal rozgniatając Quinta.- ''To moja klątwa. Mój Pa....- w tym momencie kobieta zrobiła krótką pauzę- Legion mnie przeklnął. Tworzący Płomień Nienawiści, z którego powstają te istoty, ten Awatar, zasilany jest negatywnymi uczuciami. Takimi które są we mnie i które są skierowane we mnie. Rozumiesz?! Dlatego....Dlatego musisz mnie nienaw.... - Jebie mnie to, Fay.- przerwał jej smok. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego zszokowana, a smok jedynie wyciągnął do niej łapę. - C...co ty robisz?- ''spytała, roztrzęsiona. - Daję Ci szansę.- odpowiedział smok.- Chodź ze mną. Znam przynajmniej trzy osoby które sa w stanie Ci pomóc. - ''Dlaczego?- ''spytała, wciąż niedowierzając. Smok uśmiechnął się. - Może to trochę niezręczne, ale byłaś moją pierwszą przyjaciółką.- powiedział Quint.- Blakłud mówił dużo zboczonych rzeczy, ale jedną ze stosunkowo mądrych była nauka o wartości przyjaciół i rodziny.- w tym momencie smok podleciał trochę bliżej, tak że jego łapa była w odległości pół metra od kobiety.- Nie czułbym się dobrze gdybym zostawił kogoś, na kim mi zależy. Rovena wciąż się trzęsła, rozglądając się dookoła. To że mogłaby po prostu odpuścić całą tą nienawiść...tą złość....to było zbyt piękne. Musiało być coś nie tak. ''- A oni?- ''spytała, wskazując na Thing- ''Nie pozwolą Ci mnie zabrać! - Nie będę ich pytał.- odpowiedział natychmiast. Rovena przestała się rozglądać, opuściła jedynie smutno głowę. - Zrobiłam masę strasznych rzeczy.- ''powiedziała w końcu to, co od początku leżało jej na sercu. - To nie byłaś ty.- stwierdził smok, wzruszając ramionami.- W sumie, gdybyś to nawet była ty, to mogę Cię zabrać w miejsce gdzie nikogo to nie obchodzi. Struktura Awatara Żalu zaczęła się załamywać, a sam gigant, powoli maleć. Rovena z kolei zapłakała prawdziwymi łzami- łzami szcześcia. - ''Dziękuję Ci.- ''powiedziała, gdy Awatar już kompletnie zniknął, a ona sama znalazła się na ziemi.- ''Nie wiesz nawet co się działo przez ten czas...a i tak mi pomogłeś. - Daj spokój.- powiedział Serek, lądując tuż obok niej.- Potrzeba prawdziwego geniusza, żeby przekuć niewiedzę w siłę. Dwójka starych przyjaciół roześmiała się. - Jesteś idiotą, Serku Blakłudzie.- ''powiedziała Fay. Smok zarumienił się. - Wieeesz....właściwie to nie mam nazwiska.- odpowiedział.- No i tak naprawdę mam na imię Quint, nie Serek. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. - ''Quint.- ''powtórzyła.- ''Podoba mi się. W tym momencie Serek zakaszlał kilka razy. - A tak swoją drogą.....jesteś może kosmitką?- spytał zawstydzony smok. Kobieta podrapała się po głowie. - Nieeee.- ''odpowiedziała.- ''A czemu w ogóle.... - Nieważne!- stwierdził smok, po czym odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął iść.- Chodź, zaprowadzę Cię do CreepyTown. Kobieta nagle zdębiała. ''- Creepy....Town?- usłyszał za swoimi plecami. Qint stanął, nie odwracając się. - Tak.- odpowiedział, z lekkim strachem w głosie.- Mieszkam tam z przyjaciółmi. - ''To to samo CreepyTown w którym zabiliście Kah...Michela?- ''spytała spokojnie kobieta. - Znaczy....- smok desperacko próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.- Bo wiesz....my.... - ''Tak czy nie?!- ''wydarła się kobieta. Quint odwrócił się. Rovena wpatrywała się w ziemię, ze ścisniętymi pięściami oraz włosami które zakrywały oczy. - Tak.- odpowiedział smok. W tym momencie z jej ciała wyleciała masa mrocznej energii. Pokłady magii które zostały w tym momencie uwolnione oślepiły Quinta, ciskając jego ciałem kilka metrów dalej. Ziemia się zatrzęsła a atmosfera zrobiła się o wiele cięższa. Włosy Roveny uniosły się, ukazując czarno-czerwone ślepia istoty Legionu, oraz lecące z jej oczu, krwawe łzy. - Fay!- zakrzyknął Serek, wstając i zasłaniając sobie oczy łapą.- Fay, co ty robisz?! Ze światła momentalnie zaczęły wylatywać istoty stworzne z Tworzącego Płomienia Nienawiści. Byli liczni niczym szarańcza- co sekundę całe setki z nich wypadały ze strumienia, biegnąc w kierunku Thingu. - Fay!- zakrzyknął przerażony Quint, nawet nie zastanawiając się, czemu potwory go nie ruszają. - ''POZABIJAM WAS!- ''wydarła się kobieta.- ''ZARŻNĘ WAS WSZYSTKICH! UTOPIE WE WŁASNEJ KRWI! Ze światła wyszedł również pełen Awatar Żalu. A zaraz po nim dwa następne. Na linii frontu zapanowała panika. Quint natomiast zaczął powoli zbliżać się do przyjaciółki, pomimo niesamowitego natłoku energii, który próbował go odepchnąć. - Fay, błagam!- krzyczał smok.- Uspokój się! - NIENAWIDZĘ WAS!- ''wydarła się raz jeszcze.- ''ODDAJCIE MI GO! ODDAJCIE MI MOJEGO MICHELA! - Proszę.- wyszeptał Quint.- Nie zmuszaj mnie.... Ze światła wyszła dwunastka humanoidów, stworzonych z Tworzącego Płomienia Nienawiści, która natarła na smoka. Ten jednak jedynie otworzył paszczę, a Bezbarwny Płomień wyeliminował przeszkody z jego drogi. - ''WYRŻNĘ WSZYSTKICH W TYM PIEPRZONYM KRAJU!- ''wydarła się kobieta. W tym momencie Quint stanął tuż za nią, kładąc łapy na jej głowie. - Nie zrobisz tego.- powiedział, po czym jednym, płynnym ruchem, skręcił jej kark. Martwe ciało Roveny padło na ziemię niczym szmaciana lalka, a wszystkie jej twory natychmiast zniknęły. Przez Thing przeszła fala radości. Obecne na Szarym Wale istoty Legionu natychmiast zaczęły się wycofywać. - Kurwa mać!- zakrzyknął Quint, klękając przy ciele przyjaciółki i wbijając pięść w ziemię. Jej martwe ciało leżało na plecach. Przynajmniej ono wyglądało na spokojne- ściśnięte mięśnie już dawno się zluzowały a powieki zamknął jej sam Quint. - Ciężki dzień?- spytał Ienstret, stając za Serkiem. Smok westchnął. - Przyszliśmy tutaj szukać smoka...- powiedział Quint.- Zamiast tego znalazłem coś cenniejszego....a potem....znowu straciłem. Mroczny pochylił się lekko i położył przyjacielowi dłoń na ramieniu. - Takie są realia wojny.- powiedział Yen.- Czasem zmuszeni jesteśmy patrzeć jak nasi najbliżsi giną. Czasem musimy im w tym pomóc. Na wojnie nic nie jest stałe, im większy konflikt, tym bardziej jest on bezwzględny. A ten konflikty, przyjacielu, jest naprawdę duży. - I to ma mi pomóc?- spytał Quint, wstając. - Pojebało Cię?- spytał Mroczny.- Chciałem Ci tylko coś przekazać. - Co takiego?- spytał smok. - Żebyś się przyzwyczaił do tej myśli.- odpowiedział Yen.- Do tego że jeszcze ujrzysz śmierć tych, na których Ci zależy. Nastała cisza. Quint jako istota długowieczna, widział w życiu wiele śmierci. Również tych na których mu zależało. To jednak nie znaczyło, że chciał do niej przywyknąć. - Chcę ją pochować w miasteczku.- powiedział Quint, przerywając ciszę. - To chyba nie problem.- stwierdził Mroczny.- Chyba możemy się zbierać. Ten "smok" to chyba coś innego niż sądziliśmy. Quint kiwnął głową po czym wziął ciało Roveny na ręcę i wraz z Yenem ruszył w stronę Proautostrady. - Tak w ogóle to gdzie popłynęli wszyscy?- spytał Yen, gdy wraz z Serkiem wycofywali się z pola bitwy. - Przemek wspominał coś o pokonaniu demonicznego lorda i uczynienia z Wyzwolenia naszego prywatnego wojska.- odpowiedział Quint. - O, fajnie.- stwierdził Mroczny. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures